


Prisoner of Love

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will remains in prison for three years and the world moves on. Then he's released and has to deal with Hannibal.





	Prisoner of Love

Will Graham spent three years in the Baltimore institute for the criminally insane under Chilton’s care, believed to be the Chesapeake Ripper. He was set free when Chilton himself was proven to be the Ripper.  
Will was pale and drawn when he left that hellish place. Alana Bloom and her wife Margot Verger had looked after this dogs, and he was happy to see them again. Winston jumped up and he let himself be comforted by his eager licking.

 

*  
In the years he was gone many had died among them were Mason Verger(suspiciously), Bella Crawford(of natural causes), Miriam Lass(suicide) and Matthew Brown(strangled by Lecter).  
Abigail Hobbs lived and thrived and had been adopted by a wealthy man. Lecter was a good role model, and she went to university to study medicine.  
Hannibal Lecter had married his long-time friend Bedelia Du Maurier and she made a very fetching bride. She wore black pearls between her pale breasts.  
Will heard, and he didn’t much care he told himself. Lecter put him away.

*  
He gave a curious interview to Freddie Lounds, speaking of his non-consensual sexual relations with Chilton thus proving the man’s deviancy.  
He spoke of a past affair with Lecter, and how he missed him, but would not look for him. He mentioned the ripper groupies and how they still wrote him, more and more explicitly. 

*  
Bedelia came to see him.  
“He misses you,” she said.  
“You are his wife.”  
“Not his real wife. You are.”  
“No.”  
“Your relationship with him was always more passionate then mine.”  
“I can’t tell.”  
“Abigail misses you.”  
“I will see her.”  
“He cares for you.”  
“Hell of a way of showing it.”  
“I’m divorcing him.”  
“Please go.”  
She did.

*  
He read about the divorce on Lounds’s blog and she called him. He didn’t talk to her now.  
He saw Abigail, and she looked well, but he knew Lecter had his hooks deep in her.  
A year passed and Will retired from the FBI. He went to see Beverly’s grave but couldn’t face the living.  
*  
Hannibal showed up like a pale ghost.  
“Will,” he said.  
“Hannibal.”  
“I missed you.”  
“You took my life away. You left me.”  
“I did not.”  
“Leave me?”  
“I watched over you.”  
“No. You married her, and you lived a good life.”  
“I didn’t. I missed you with each heart beat.”  
“Perhaps. “  
“I care for you.”  
“Because you let me live.”  
“I much prefer you alive.”  
“I would make a good corpse for you to consume.”  
“I would prefer to consume you alive.”  
“That’s a level of disturbing I can’t even deal with, doctor.”  
“You bring it out in me.”  
“Do I? Or is this how the devil loves?”  
“You are my beloved. I would make you mine.”  
“I already am, that’s the sad part.”  
“I would live with you.”  
“You are sorry.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I missed you.”  
Hannibal held him on the porch until the stars shone on them.


End file.
